A facade can be a durable and aesthetically desirable construction for a building exterior. Facades, such as brick or stone veneer walls, also provide protection to the interior of the building from the surrounding environment. Facade supports are typically metal structures attached to inner walls of the building and provide a support surface for the outer veneer wall and transfer the load of the veneer wall to the inner walls of the building. Facade supports can also penetrate insulation used within the building walls. However, thermal bridging occurs when the insulation is penetrated by material with relatively high thermal conductivity, such as the metal supports, and this can affect the overall thermal performance of the building. Minimizing the thermal bridging caused by the facade supports can be beneficial to the thermal performance of the building. Additionally, it is important to ensure that the facade supports are properly attached to the inner walls of the building so that the outer veneer can be constructed to be level.